oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Isu Isu no Mi
Isu Isu no Mi: Is a mystical -type that enables the user to create and an in a special way making the user a Fire Sorcerer Human. It was once eaten by Aladdin of the Fire Rocker Pirates during his few years at sea after joining the crew. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this is the ability to create fire at will and manipulate it however the user sees fit, however unlike normal fire manipulation, the ability to manipulate fire with this power works in a very mystical way. A way that the fire that's being controlled moves as if its a living creature, this makes controlling the fire much easier. Once the fire is released the user is able to manipulate it however he sees fit and can use it as a weapon to face against their enemies. They are even able to take the fire apart into multiple flames and use them seperatly to get the job done. The user is also able to give form to the flames and can create living, breathing creatures made entirely out of fire. The creatures are stronger then even the user and are extreamly fearsome. Even if the fire isnt conected to the users body the user is still able to control the intenisity of the flames, and can make them grow bigger in flames whenever they want. Another strength would be that the fire released from the user can maintain a solid form allowing the user to ride on conjured flames without fear of falling through it, however because the flames have a solid form it also means that the enemies can overcome the flames by outmatching them in brute strength but will still get burned if they were to ever touch the creatures. Weapons such as guns and swords however are useless due to that they will simple fly straight through them as if they were a power. The scientific reason for this is unknown, this is partially what makes the Devil Fruit so mystical. A draw back to this fruit is that the user is able to control the flames to a limited distance around them. Although the limit is unknown it appears to be further then a warship yet smaller then a cannons range. The only way for the user to control the flames is if the user is in that general area, however even if the user is unable to control the flames outside the limited area they are still able to resort to long range, firing attacks. Such as launching an attack like fire balls out of a cannon or shooting them out of their fingers like guns towards their targets Another weakness for the fruit would be if the conjured fire creatures the user created would get doused in water. Doing so would cause the creatures to get weakened in power or worse completely disolve depending on how much water gets poured onto them. If the creatures get spreyed just a bit with water then their strength would decrease but would still remain a fearsome foe. If they were to get poured on by more water then their entire body would cause them to be completely extinguished. Other than these, the Isupu Isupu no Mi has no other revealed weaknesses aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The user is able to release a limitless amount of fire through the hands and extend it outwards by any means and use it to attack the enemies. Named Techniques * Ember Soilders: Are creatures created from flames controlled by this Devil Fruit. They are extremely tall, humanoid creautres that act in a very beastly manor with arms that are about as tall their entier bodies and have long sharp claws. They have long horns on their head. Their bodies are technically made of fire however by being controls by the Isu Isu no Mi Devil Fruit they are able to touch and be touched by their targets and there for can be beaten by them.